


The Gift

by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369/pseuds/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2013-birthday fic for my favorite berry. PwP. One Shot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: I don't own bleach or the characters. I just like to play with them...
> 
> A/n: This is my 2013-birthday fic for my favorite berry that I decided to post here. Hope ya guys enjoy. Its a PwP one shot and it's gay theme. So please don't say I didn't warn you!
> 
> To those who are into these kind of stuff or simply doesn't care then thank you and enjoy!

'Tanjoubi Omedatou!'

Ichigo raise a brow as he read the small dedication note and return his attention back to the latter at hand. A big suspicious box was weird enough but seeing a sleeping man as the content was something he did not expect. He scanned the man's face and discovered he had a very white complexion with hair as white as his skin. He pokes the guy's body to check if he was alive but immediately withdraw them back when the guy flinched. Ichigo tensed up as the man slowly opened his eyes and met his own. The man had a very unique pair of eyes that left Ichigo completely captivated by them. But it didn't take long for the guy to break the gaze and slowly sat himself up. He scanned the place before returning his attention to the still confuse red head.

"Wha's yer name, kid?" the man suddenly asked out of the blue.

But instead of answering right away, Ichigo stared frozen at the man's features when he saw the guy was not wearing anything beside the thick blanket that was wrapped around his body.

"Ya like wha' yer seein'?" the guy smirked.

Ichigo finally snapped back to his senses, "Of course not!" Ichigo denied, turning his head away, blushing.

The albino smirk some more before standing up, "Name's Shirosaki."

Ichigo widen his eyes when the guy suddenly introduced himself and turned to look back at the stranger only to look away almost immediately, "Wear some damn clothes will ya!?"

The said man only arched a brow at the teen's reaction before looking down at himself. He smiled deviously at the reason why the teen reacted that way. The blanket that has been covering him since earlier had fallen off and that he was now standing in all his glory. He simply ignored the matter at hand and stares at the blushing teen."Ya know, if someone gives ya der' names, it should be appropriate ta reciprocate their formality."

"You talk big for someone who is 'inappropriately' dress." Ichigo emphasized, completely contradicting the other man's words."And why should I give you mine? I don't even know you other than the name." Ichigo faced the stranger back, ignoring his naked state.

"Tsk. Yer boring." the albino complained before sitting back again with legs crossed together, exposing too much skin for the teen's taste, "Ya know," the albino began, "I was sent ta give ya a special gift fer yer birthday. So why don't we get familiar with each other. A name is a good start"

Ichigo arched a brow and doubted Shirosaki's words but curiosity took its place, "Ichigo."

"Hmm." the albino mused, "Not bad. I'll call that name when I'll cum in yer ass."

"Cum in my what now!?" Ichigo stood up in reflex when he heard what he just heard.

Shirosaki's smile widen as he slowly crawled on all fours seductively, staring at Ichigo's standing form, "Like I said before," grabbing hold of the hem of Ichigo's pants before pulling it near his face, "I was sent ta' give ya a special gift." he slowly unbuckles the teen's belt and loosen the zipper, "So just relax and enjoy yer gift." Shirosaki reassured, nipping the teen's perfectly formed navels before lowering his head further.

"St-stop!" He pushed his attacker away.

"There's nothin' ya can do ta stop dis, King." the Albino said, reaching out for Ichigo's face and brought their lips together.

The red head widen his eyes as got caught off guard. He tried to protest but the Albino bit his lower lip which caused him to open his mouth in pain. Shirosaki took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside. The muscle expertly explored every inch of the teen's insides that earn the him a groan from the read head. This encouraged the albino to deepen the kiss.

The thoughts of resisting the was long ago forgotten. Shirosaki was so good that Ichigo started to join his impulsive partner in sync with the caressing hands on his hips. The tension got hotter between the two as they fought for dominance. But Ichigo was the first one to let go.

"H-hot!" he stated behind pants as they connected their foreheads together.

The albino smirked, liking how willing Ichigo had become, "Then let's take this off shall we" Shirosaki suggested as he slowly slid Ichigo's shirt off.

Once the shirt was gone, Shirosaki took Ichigo's lips once more before trailing down the berry's body. He started nipping the red head's neck up to his ear. Biting softly, he whispered words that made the teen shudder under his hold. He then lowered his head down to catch a peach colored nipple to nibble on while his hand teased the other.

Ichigo's knees were shaking frantically as the albino continued to pleasure his body. Shirosaki noticed this and pulled him down with him, not leaving the pinkish nubs. When both of them were down, he pushed his berry to lay on his back which was immediately granted before leaving the fully erected nipples.

Ichigo groan as Shirosaki kiss his way down to the teen's pants again, "Excited, King?" the albino teased, earning him a death glare from the teen.

He chuckled to himself for asking something so obvious before taking the teen's pants away and threw it somewhere in the room, leaving a very arousing sight.

He felt his own cock twitched in anticipation as he stared hungrily at the prominent bulge on the teen's boxers, "Beautiful." he mused as he lick the head.

Ichigo bucked his hips as he felt Shirosaki's tongue ran through his clothed erection,"Shi-shiro..!" snapping his head backwards as the growing sensation became unbearable.

But Shirosaki held his hips firmly, preventing him from thrusting forward, "Tsk,tsk,tsk. Don't be do hasty my king, we'll get there.." The albino reassured before taking the teen's boxers off.

When the restraint was gone, Ichigo's length stood unashamed in front of the grinning albino before it was taken. He watched as his dick disappeared inside that blissful mouth before closing his eyes as the euphoric sensation took its wings.

"Oh god..!" Ichigo cried out when Shirosaki suddenly fasten his pace and started humming, sending vibrations all over his cock.

Ichigo felt himself getting close. Knitting his brows together, he was about to explode when that sinful mouth suddenly disappeared earning a whined from the teen.

"Not yet, king." the albino sat himself up.

Ichigo followed and was about to scold the albino for stopping when he notice something,"You're kidding right?" staring disbelief.

"I usually say yes, but as ya can see he also needs some attention." the albino smirked, trailing a finger over his still limp cock.

"After all of that you're still soft!? What are you, an impotent!?" Ichigo exploded.

"May~~be." still smirking, "Why don'tya find out yerself?"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Ichigo refuse, crossing his hands together.

"Suit yerself."

With that Shirosaki wrapped his own hand around his cock and started to pump it. He busied a hand on his erection while the other played with his balls, "Mmm..." bucking his hips forward as he lay himself down. Spreading his legs apart to give a perfect view of his pucker hole for the red head's eyes to see.

Ichigo gulped as he watched the other guy play with himself. He felt himself getting more and more aroused as Shirosaki reached for his pucker and started to tease the hole. He can see that Shirosaki was getting hard as he thrust a finger inside his own hole and started to pushed in and out.

"Ah! Ichigo!"

Ichigo shot his eyes wide as his name was called out, "There king! Ah! yes! Harder! Ah!Yes!" the albino continued to moan ecstatically.

Ichigo bit his lip and made his resolve. He reached for the albino's dick and took it in his hands. The albino smirked at him as Ichigo lowered his head and started to licked the leaking pre-cum off. He teased the head first before taking it whole in his mouth. Shirosaki hissed in pleasure as he place a hand above Ichigo's head for encouragement. Ichigo then reached for Shirosaki's finger and pulled them out of the albino's hole. Shirosaki raised an eyebrow when his berry place the hand infront of his mouth. He then took initiative and coat his own fingers with his saliva. When they were coated enough, Ichigo took them back and lowered them down.

Shirosaki mused to how impulsive Ichigo has become and knicker at the thought that he was about to be prepared by the red head. But to his surprise his hand was led even lower.

"You thought you were gonna bottom this one out, didn't you?" Ichigo asked, inserting the finger inside his hole.

"Nah, just giving ya the upper hand." The albino shrugged, circling his fingers.

"Maybe next time, I'll think 'bout topping you." Ichigo followed, feeling the swirling fingers within.

"No thanks." giving out a wicked looked, "I like it more seeing ya writhe while I pound ya to the fullest."

"Oh?" Ichigo arched a brow, hovering over his albino, fingers still connected in his ass, "Then I'll just take your word in that."

With that said, Ichigo pulled the fingers out and lowered himself onto the pulsing cock of his partner. Knitting his brows together as he adjust himself with the length. When he was finally situated he started to ground back and forth. Biting his lip, he continued in a steady pace.

Shirosaki could only watch his berry as he continue to take the lead. The albino rested his hands on the floor to give a better access for the berry and admire how erotic he can be. He felt himself getting more and more hotter as the teen fasten the pace while clenching his cock tightly.

"Ah!Ah!Ah!Sh-shiro!" Ichigo called out as he started to pump his own dick in time with his thrusting.

Shirosaki can no longer hold himself. He pushed the berry on his back and started to thrust in a monsterous speed. The noise of moans and skins slapping filled the room as the two continued their vigorous activity.

"Ah! Shiro! there!" Ichigo cried out, still pumping his erection.

Shirosaki complied immediately, knowing that he have found the other's sweet spot, "Ughh..King..Yer killin' me." Shirosaki grunted, feeling the walls tighten once again as he continued to abuse the spot.

"Aha! Ah! Shiro, I-I'm coming...!"

"Uh, me too, king."

Both locked eyes with each other before kissing. They continued until they got nearer and nearer to paradise.

"Shiro!/Ichigo!" both called out each others names as they explode their loads together.

Shirosaki dropped on top of Ichigo. Both feeling exhausted but he manage to unsheathe himself from his berry. He lay beside Ichigo and pulled him closer.

"Tanjoubi Omedatou." he greeted, taking the other's hand and licked the remaining cum away.

Ichigo nodded, "hn." before taking his hand back and kissed the albino on the lips, "Thank you."

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Pst! How did it go? Please leave yer reviews and tell me what you guys think. In the original of this that I posted on my other account from another website, I used some Japanese expressions but considering i received a couple of negative comments about them, I decided to post this without any jap expressions except the 'Tanjoubi Omedatou' considering it's the theme of this story in the first place. So yeah, thank you and please no flames. Until next time.. bye! ^.^v
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Tanjoubi Omedatou: Happy Birthday!


End file.
